


Misquote - A drabble in honour of Robert Burns

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [44]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Misquote - A drabble in honour of Robert Burns

Every last detail had been worked out, and many contingencies had been built in, yet the plan had still failed. U.N.C.L.E. had not been aware that their Thrush target had a wife, who was able to spirit him away from under their noses.

“I suppose it was true what Burns said,” Napoleon stated, with a sigh. “The best laid plans of mice and men, oft gan a-gley.”

“That isn’t quite correct, Mr Solo,” Waverly told him. “The line is ‘The best laid schemes o’ mice and men, gang aft a-gley’. Still, I take your point. We can’t win them all.”


End file.
